


An Exercise in Trust

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DFAB reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Meetings, Light Dom/sub, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex Worker Hanzo Shimada, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: It's your first time meeting with Hanzo. Of course, you're nervous.A much more tame prequel toSafe With Me.





	An Exercise in Trust

**Author's Note:**

> back, back, back, bACK AT IT AGAIN
> 
> I wanted to write something for people who weren't really into the stuff involved in _[Safe With Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410178)_ This is the result!
> 
> As always, talk to your partners, be safe, voice your concerns, all that jazz. Enjoy!
> 
> No pronouns used in this fic. Female genitalia vocab is used, though.

“You don’t think it’s weird, do you?”

You look down at your lap, uncomfortably seated at the edge of the expensive leather couch. This entire appointment feels bizarre, like a doctor’s appointment but twisted into some sick fantasy. The entire time you’ve been here, you try to think of it like that—you’re in need of something physical, you pay someone to help you. It’s a great deal of money and you can’t blow every paycheck on seeing him, but if you like how this turns out, maybe it’ll be worth it. Just maybe.

Hanzo says your name and you flinch, looking up at him sipping tea in his chair. He screams confidence and beauty in slacks and a tie, like he’s attending a business meeting instead of arranging how to have sex with you. You blink a few times and manage to say, “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“Your desires are not strange,” he repeats calmly, setting the cup down on the saucer with the tiniest clink. “In fact, it is not uncommon for others to have them. However, you must learn to be comfortable with me before we even attempt such a scene.”

“I understand.”

You look down and another silence falls between you two. This apartment is so nice; he told you earlier that this isn’t where he actually lives, though he might as well given how immaculate everything is placed. From the bone China tea set to the samurai swords on display in the living room, the space can belong to anyone who carries a great deal of money. And yet, it’s used simply for Hanzo’s work.

“Speaking of comfort,” he continues as if you weren’t so shy and unsure of yourself, “you look as though you’re ready to be eaten by a monster.”

Caught you. You search for more words in your head to explain yourself and nothing strings together properly. “I’ve never done this before. I’m sorry.”

“You do not need to apologize.” Hanzo sets his cup and saucer down on the glass coffee table before you, then stands to step over to the couch. “May I sit next to you?”

You nod, scooting over some so you move to the middle of the couch and he takes a seat. Everything about him feels intense. His gaze, his demeanor, his requests prior to visiting him (though, proving that you’re clean is a valid request). It’s difficult to calm down around someone who is clearly an alpha, a leader, a man who knows everything about control and how to manipulate it. It doesn’t help that he’s easily the hottest person you’ve ever met.

He holds out his hand towards you. “We cannot do anything if you do not trust me. I will not hurt you unless you ask. That is a promise.”

Despite his words, you remain reluctant when you take his hand in yours. The contact is already close to overwhelming. His hand is giant compared to yours and there’s a certain warmth that he exudes to confirm his sincerity. He’s right in that you have to trust him, just as much as he has to trust you. Your breath stabilizes when he places his other hand over yours, holding you so gently you could cry. You really hope you don’t cry; you’ve already done it twice before getting to this apartment.

“I trust you,” you say softly.

“Mm. Words mean nothing unless they are put into action. Would you like to put this to the test before you leave?”

Another point made. Hanzo knows exactly what he’s doing and you admire how he’s able to read you. While you aren’t sure what he has planned to help you ease into whatever you’ve gotten into, you aren’t going to deny an exercise that will help make this experience much more pleasant. Nodding, you’re able to make eye contact with him and smile. “I’d like that.”

“Very well. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

He lets go of you before standing, motioning for you to follow him down the hall and into the master bedroom. It’s as spacious as you expected, large bed and all. The view of the city is gorgeous from this room; a giant window on one side looks like it can be used if someone is interested in exhibitionism. The bed frame has posts on each corner for bondage, plus a canopy for anything like swings or suspension. It’s a very stylish-yet-functional way of doing business and another indication that Hanzo is experienced in this business.

Speaking of whom, he disappears briefly into the walk-in closet, then comes back out with a stool and a blindfold. He sets the stool down in front of the bed and pats the top. “Sit.”

Without question, you do as you’re told. Hanzo comes around to face you.

“During a scene, if I ask you to do something, you will obey. You will also address me as ‘sir.’ Understand?”

At least you know that much thanks to all the media you’ve consumed about BDSM. You nod with your reply, “Yes...sir.”

“Good.” He holds up the blindfold to you. “You have expressed interest in sensory deprivation. I will put on this blindfold and guide you through an orgasm with nothing but my hands. Would you be willing to do that?”

Normally, some trust exercise would involve falling or catching something. No, in this case, you’re going to allow Hanzo to touch you for the first time to make sure you’re able to put up with what you want to explore with him. Not that you’re complaining; he’s clearly establishing the scene and making sure you’re going to be okay with him in the future. In some way, it’s kind of sweet, even though you shouldn’t think about it that way because he’s  _ not _ being romantic by any means.

Getting more comfortable by the minute, you nod and sit up straighter. “Yes, sir. Do I...have to get you off, too?”

He shakes his head. “It is not required. This is about you allowing me to take your control.”

A part of you is a little disappointed you won’t be able to make Hanzo come. Perhaps you’ll get that opportunity later on when you aren’t so nervous about being in a fancy apartment with a dressed-up man who knows more about kinky sex than you do. You take the blindfold and arrange it around your eyes, fixing your hair and taking another deep breath once it’s secured.

“Are you ready, pet?”

You smile again, knowing that he used a preferred nickname you indicated in your paperwork. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Spread your legs and places your hands on your thighs.”

Easy enough. After your response to him, you follow his orders and spread your legs on the stool, placing your hands easily atop your thighs and keeping your back straight like you’re presenting yourself to him. You hear footsteps coming around your form, cologne faintly passing through your nose and then feeling his breath against your neck when he makes it behind you. Very slowly, his fingers creep up your back, causing you to arch forward, then places his hands comfortably on your shoulders. You shudder.

“Does that feel good?” he asks.

Every close touch is heightened without your sight. Is that what it means to be sensory deprived? Your fingers curl on your thighs and you nod. He’s only getting started and you already feel like you’re melting.

“Answer me,” he reminds you with a light squeeze of your shoulders.

“Ah—yes, sir,” you say. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Hanzo hums and slides his hands down your arms, massaging away the tension. They come all the way to your hips, tucking under your shirt to directly touch your skin. It tingles with every stroke. You lean back into him, pressing yourself against his broad chest and instinctively spreading your legs wider.

“You’re sensitive,” he says, more so as an observation for himself rather than telling you. It takes no time for him to reach your breasts, one hand unhooking your bra and then reaching under it to squeeze. You hope your moan isn’t too embarrassing. 

“ _ Very _ sensitive,” he emphasizes. His thumbs brush over your nipples, circling them and pulling them with his index fingers to get you squirming. You’re tempted to move your hands away from your thighs, but something tells you that you shouldn’t. It wasn’t in his instructions.

Time passes at a snail’s pace when Hanzo is concentrating on one part of your body. You’re already wet and needy for him to touch you in other places, to keep speaking in your ear. When he doesn’t move for what feels like several minutes, you moan out, “Sir, please. I want more.”

“More,” Hanzo repeats, gradually slowing his hands and pulling them away from your tits. “Tell me what you want.”

You shift in the stool, rolling your hips at nothing and craving for Hanzo to use those fingers to bring you off. “I—” you pause and find the courage to ask for something so dirty to a man you’ve only known for a short period of time, “I want you to play with my pussy, sir. I need it.”

Begging isn’t part of this plan. Neither is orgasm control—though, you definitely want to do that with him later when you feel less weird. Thus, Hanzo listens to your needs and toys with the elastic of your leggings, slipping his fingers beneath your panties and finding wetness. While he squeezes one of your breasts, you moan again.

“I can feel you falling apart, piece by piece,” he murmurs in your ear. A fingertip barely presses inside you, then it relocates to play with your clit. “It’s beautiful.”

Your whole body responds to him. He circles your clit with more purpose, more speed, using two fingers that occasionally slip inside you with ease thanks to all that wetness. Eventually, they find their place inside to curl up to your g-spot perfectly in one shot, all the while his thumb does the work on your clit. It’s expert maneuvering you’re not paying attention to because you’re that much closer to coming.

“Hanz— _ sir _ ,” you cry out, rocking in your seat and moving to take a hold of his arm doing all the work between your legs, “I’m close. I’m so close.”

Hanzo massages your g-spot and presses your clit. His other hand keeps your breasts occupied, as well. “Would you like to come?”

You nod. “Yes, sir. Oh my god, please.”

His laugh is deep, rich with satisfaction. In the depths of your brain, you find his approval to be so, so arousing. You want to be good for him. And you will be good for him when he resumes his ministrations with more vigor. “Come for me.”

You obey. Your moans unabashedly fill the bedroom, head tilted back to rest on his shoulder while you soak his fingers and trap them there with your thighs pressed together. The stimulation is so much with so little effort, something you can appreciate very much from Hanzo. Moments pass and you quiet down, still tingling when he pulls his fingers out of your legs and you let go of him. 

You remain resting against his chest as you hear faint sounds coming directly behind you. When it goes close to dead silent, he places his hands on your shoulders again.

“You may take off the blindfold when you are ready.”

As requested, you lean forward and slip the blindfold off your face, blinking a few times to adjust to the light of the bedroom. Hanzo takes the blindfold and places it on the bathroom counter before returning to your side, looking you up and down. “How are you feeling?”

It’s still hard to look at him after he had just gotten you off. You do your absolute best to not look at his pants to see if there’s any sign of arousal,  _ if _ he even felt something while he touched you. To avoid more awkwardness, you simply focus on the smile on his face and smile back. “Um. I feel great?”

“Were you comfortable with the blindfold on?”

You nod. “Yes sir—er, I mean, yeah. I just felt you behind me the whole time and only paid attention to you.”

“Good. Did you feel as though you could trust what I say?”

“Mhm. You’re very easy to listen to.”

“I am glad to hear that.” He holds out his hand again and you gladly take it. It’s like finding a lifeline to keep you stable. “Would you like some more tea?”

Now that he mentions it, all that vocal work has left you parched and in need of some extra fuel. You’d prefer not to pass out on the way home from here. Nodding, you hop off the stool and follow him back to the kitchen. There, he prepares you another cup, plus some crackers to go with its distinct, fruity flavor.

After recharging and Hanzo making certain several times over that you’re okay, you schedule your next appointment a month from now. It’s a date you’re very much looking forward to. You leave the apartment feeling good about yourself and, more importantly, feeling more like you’re able to trust Hanzo with everything you can’t share with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and Hanzo's gentle guidance are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
